


Oh  Sweet  Revenge

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: A story about revenge a dark cruel Arthur gets revenge for his son.  Forgive the grammar and forgive the rating I wasn't sure where to put it.





	Oh  Sweet  Revenge

  
                                                                                   Oh   
                                                                                      Sweet   
                                                                                            Revenge

 

It’s a good month since Arthur been looking for the ones, that killed his son and the mother of his son. They shot them over a mere ten dollars, who would do that? He wondered as he going down the road. He loved his son, the idea of losing Isaac hit him hard. He had a real hard time dealing with the pain, it was almost to much to bare it. Something inside him changed him after those deaths, it harden making him emotionless and uncaring.

But without that he won’t be able do what he plans on doing, after he learned that one was female. She also the one that pulled the trigger, while they were already handing over the money. He already killed the others that she was with, now he tailing her to some town out middle of no where. She slipped by him a few times, but this time she won’t get way from him.

He will make her suffer the pain that she caused him. She isn’t getting away from me this time, he thought as he pulled up in front of the saloon. Where he hitched his horse and went inside, he found her leaning against the bar. With a group of men around her, she was bragging on how she killed mother and her son.

After hearing how pleased how she was killing them, he was very angry with her. He moved over to them and pushed one of the men away. he offered to buy her a drink she refused. But he charmed her to let him buy her a drink, after charming her for awhile. She gave in and she let him buy the drinks, this was the biggest mistake she would pay dearly for. He kept buying her drink after drink until she no longer stand up right.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and drugged her from the saloon, when the bartender wasn’t looking. Once outside he made her get on his horse, she got on without questioning him. He took her to a run down abandon cabin in the middle of the woods. He takes the passed out woman inside the cabin, into a bedroom that still had a bed.

He ties a rope her ankle and other end to the bed post. He tossed her on the bed like she was nothing, after he walked over to the chair in the room. Where he sits and waits until she wakes up, he plans on keeping her alive until he gets tired of her.

 

                                                                        ********************

He fell asleep while waiting for her to wake, he was woke by screams for help and a pacing woman. He stood and looked at her, “You’re the man from the saloon, the one that kept buying me drinks.” She said.  
“Yes, I am.” He said as he walked over to her.  
“Why? What do you want? Why did you bring me here?” She questioned him.  
“Why did buy you some many drinks? Well, so I can take you here as for the questions, you asked I don’t see why I have to answer them.” He said as grabbed her by the back of the neck.

“Why am I here?”  
“My turn for answers.” He said.  
“What?”  
“Months back why did you kill a mother and her child?”  
“Because she wasn’t giving us anything, I got tired of her not giving us money.”  
“From what I heard is she already had given you money before you shot her son. You wanted more didn’t you?”  
“Yes,”  
“Couldn’t you see that you weren’t going to get more from her?”  
“Yes,”  
“So you shot her because you couldn’t get more.”  
“Yes,”  
“Well, he was my son and I was going to marry her you bitch.”  
“So this is your way getting revenge? Is tying me to the bed and making me feel sorry for what I’ve done?”  
“I’ll get my revenge but isn’t not like that. I’ll make you sorry what you have done and make you beg for mercy.” He said as he shoved her on the bed.

She scrambles to her knees, soon as he let go of her neck.

“Please sir don’t.. Can’t you just kill me?”  
“No, I can’t because I want to take pleasure in making you suffer.”  
“Please sir I don’t want my first time to be by force and with a man that I don’t know.”

He smiles at her mischievously, “Virgin huh?”  
“Yes, please I beg you don’t rape me.”  
“Oh this all more the sweeter.” He said as he started getting hard.  
“Please I’m sorry for what I did.” She said with fear in her voice.  
“To bad I like virgins.”

She jumped from the bed and tried to run for the door, she forgot about the rope tying her to the bed. She came to the end of the rope and fell to her knees, he grabbed the rope and started pulling her towards him.  
“If you scream no one will hear you because we are middle no where, there no one close by that will hear your cries off help.”  
“I’m begging for you mercy. Isn’t that what you want?”

 

 

                                                     **********************************************

He darkly laughs at the kneeling girl in front of him, “ It’s not that easy, you will beg me to be merciful but my mercy will not be that easily given.” He said as he crawled towards her.

She tries and get away from him, he crawls closer to her. Close enough to be kicked, she tries to kick him to stop him. The first time she kicks, he dodges it, second time she misses and third time she kicks him hard in the face. But that don’t stop him, he wipes the blood from his mouth.

He stands up and grabs her by the back of the neck, she fought while she dragged back to the bed.

“Take off your clothes woman.”  
She turned to face him, “No,” She said before spitting in his face.  
He back hands her hard a crossed the face with his free hand, “Do it.”  
She only looks at him shaking her head no.

“Well, this is more fun anyways.” He said as he throws her on the bed.

He crawls over to her and grabs her shirt, with one quick move he rips it off her. She punches him in the face, he licks the blood from his already split lip.

“Well, I’m going have do something about those free hands.” He said as he moved away from her. He leaves her there for a moment, he comes back with more rope in his hand. He returns to the bed and ties her wrist to the headboard.

She fights when his hands move to her pants, he sits there and watches her struggle against the rope that ties her down. He notices the blood running down from her wrist, well that was just tight enough. He thought as he keeps watching her. He wondered why she don’t whimper as the rope cuts her wrist, she keeps struggling to free herself even her tempts are in vain.

He moves his hands to her waistband and do’s her jeans, she started kicking at him. He pulls a knife and cuts her pants off her not caring that cut her as well. After cutting remaining clothes off her, he got control of her legs and kept her from kicking him again.

He tied them down as well, after he was done he crawled top of her and shoved himself rough and hard into her. She whimpered at the brutal way, he rammed himself inside her a dark smile came cross his face. While he enjoyed listening to her whimper as he brutally forced himself on her, so brutal she could swear she could him ripping her into.

 

                                                             ***********************************

 

 Her whimpers quickly turned into cries, when he become more rougher as he thrushes deeper into her. Wishing it would end soon, he gave one deep thrust into her and came. He pulled away and straighten himself, he looked down between her legs. Unsatisfied by what he saw, he wanted her raw and bloody.

“Well, it appears I’m not done with you.” He said.  
“What?”  
“You aren’t bleeding enough, I want you bloody and begging for mercy.” He said before he left her there.

He went to grabbed a extra blanket off his horse, he returned to her and covered her. He leaves her there again, he’s gone a few hours while he hunts for food.

After several hours he comes back, pulls the blanket from her and forces himself inside again this time he rougher with her. He also smacked her around he when she refused to keep her eyes on him while brutally violated her. This went on for several hours, every time he took her it was full of rage and very brutal.

The next day she was still not asking for mercy, so he started earlier he was getting tired of her. So he started being rougher if he could get more rougher, he cut her free from the ropes but leaving her tied to the bed so she can’t run. He gave her ability to fight him off, he enjoyed when she weakly fought against him. With her legs free he could be more rougher with her, her cries turned into screams as he kept ramming into her. Soon as he was done, he left her lay there since he took her ability to walk. She was in so much pain, she couldn’t walk or move around without being rack with pain.

He returned hours later, and started again this he finally had where he wanted her. She was finally begging and pleading for mercy. He already had her bleeding enough that he was satisfied with, but he wanted her to beg for him to end it.

“Please sir no more, I can’t take anymore.” She said as she curled herself into a ball in front of him.  
“Good, please I was getting tired of you.” He said as he walked over to where he left his knife.  
“But sadly I’m not really done with you because you haven’t begged enough.” he said as he walk back over.

He forced her to lay straight so he could tie her down again, soon as he was done tying her. He started cutting her and didn’t stop until he thought she enough, she was pleading for him to kill her.

She was weak and barely holding on, he finally sliced her throat and left. He returned to Dutch and that was wondering why he was gone for so long.


End file.
